


The Egg and the Oxymoron.

by chewtoy03



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewtoy03/pseuds/chewtoy03
Summary: Smut. Pure and utter smut.





	The Egg and the Oxymoron.

**Author's Note:**

> My first venture in to the Vanity fandom - this hasn't been beta'd. Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> I am loving the Bails story line at the moment but just missing the light hearted-ness from the first few months.
> 
> Any criticism god or bad welcome.
> 
> Cheers!

If anyone asked Charity ‘what is Vanessa Woodfield like in bed’ she would refer back to her previous answers; ‘wild and adventurous’ or ‘tiny blonde rocket woman.’ Either of those were descriptive of Ness in the sack, the woman had an untold amount of energy and once the barmaid had tapped that barrell there was no turning back. Charity may have been Vanessa’s first female partner but by God was she a quick learner, the embarrassment of her first experience had quickly left and had been replaced by nothing other than sheer filthy curiosity. Charity had been subjected to ropes, bondage, flogging, numerous sex toys, lingerie, outfits and about 50 bottles of flavoured lubricant all with no complaints on her end. As prim and proper as Vanessa could be, in bed she was something else altogether and right now she was exercising every ounce of control she possessed.

“Bend over.” Vanessa was stood half dressed or naked, (depending on your opinion of the situation) in her bedroom, desperately trying to convince Charity that her latest purchase was a good idea.

“Babe is this really gonna be a good idea, it’s a bit of fun, but all night? You can’t be serious?” Charity felt a hand slid down the back of her knickers before tugging them down her slender legs. 

“Put your hands on the dresser.” Ness was taking no prisoners tonight and if Charity really admitted it, she was thoroughly enjoying it. There was no doubt that Vanessa was far stronger than she looked, taking a hold of Charity’ hands, she planted both of them palm down on to the edge. “They are to stay there, do not move.” Two fingers found the silky wetness that had been created only minutes earlier, gently trailing her digits along before leaving once more.

“Ness, babe, please. Either finish me or let me go, I’ve got to be at the pub in two minutes or Chas is going to kill me.” She dropped her head towards the floor as she felt two fingers run along her again. “Seriously babe.” Charity tried shifting her hips to relieve the pressure that was building.

“Open your legs.” Charity felt the weight of a half naked Vanessa on her back and her soft breath tickled her ear, Ness’ hand did not falter as Charity obliged. “Do you trust me?” Charity squeezed her eyes shut, she had learnt to trust the vet, Ness had no reason to hurt her, this was her biggest issue, pushing past that mental barrier Charity gave a nod as she moved her hips against Ness once more. “This may feel a bit strange.”

The landlady’s eyes shot open. “You are not putting anything up there!”

Vanessa gave a loud laugh. “No I am not! Besides, I have done my research and I can tell you there are several things we would need to do first before I even think about that!” Charity felt a foreign object about to invade her most personal space and instinctively clenched however it had become clear that Vanessa could read her like a book and brought two fingers to encircle the tiny nub of skin that proved to be the undoing of Charity time and time again. “Relax, babe.” She emphasized Charity’s favourite word as she found the correct angle and pushed the silicone egg in to her girlfriend. “There.” Ness’ hands immediately left the blonde and occupied themselves with putting the remainder of her clothes back on.

Charity still did not move her hands but turned her head to the side to look incredulous. “Babe, you cannot leave me like this!”

“Oh no, sorry, let me put your knickers back on.” Ness bent down to retrieve the cotton underwear and slid them back up her girlfriend’s legs. “You know, you could make more of an effort, I may be dating a grandmother but it doesn’t mean to say I’m sleeping with one.”

Charity was so indignant at the comment she stood up, immediately feeling the silicone between her legs. “Oh!” She shifted from one foot to the other, trying to figure out the sensation.

“Thought you had to get to work?”

“Then what’s the point of me having this between my legs?” She watched as her girlfriend pulled on her jeans before sliding yet another jumper over her lithe body.

“I’m going to pick Johnny up from the childminders, give him his dinner and drop him at Dad’s.” She leant forward and kissed Charity’s cheek. “I’ll see you later.” She turned to look back at her girlfriend who was currently buttoning up the front of her top. “And Charity?”

“Yeah?”

“If I find that you have removed that I will not touch you for the next week.”

\--

Vanessa appeared at the bar around 9pm, Charity had already been bawled out by Chas for being 10 minutes late as she had to apparently had to view the toilet bowl for the umpteenith time that day. She felt herself clench around the object at the sight of her girlfriend who had plonked herself at the end of the bar, Vanessa has obviously come to torture her. The landlady was convinced that one false move and Ness’ chest would come flying out for all the pub to see. Her eyes drifted as Ness leant forward. “You want a pint babe?”

“As long as you are paying.” Charity rolled her eyes and picked up a glass before slowly filling it with the amber liquid.

“Hey come on! We’ve been waiting here ages!” An unfamiliar face moaned and heavily hit the bar with his fist.

Charity turned and furrowed her eyebrows. “And when you are sleeping with the owner you will get served before others, until that moment, you’ll just have to wait.” She winked at the man and gave a click. “Here you are babe.” The landlady went to serve the gentleman but was stopped as Ness grabbed her wrist, she relented slightly but continued to stroke the soft skin on the inside. 

“Thanks.” Ness flashed her smile before taking a sip of her pint, her eyes never moving from Charity’s.

She watched as the head of the beer settled on the top of Ness’ lip, her tongue darted out it catch the froth; there was no way she was going to say anything further, once Ness got her going there was little she could do to stop herself. She began to pour three pints for the angry man, her eyes flicking over to Ness who looked too happy for her own good, bent over her phone, poking the screen quickly. “Oh god!” Her whole body jolted as she nearly threw the pint at the man in question. “Sorry!” She grabbed the rag from behind the bar and tried her best to mop up the spilled liquid, taking in a few deep breaths to steady herself.

“You alright love?” 

“Yes, fine. Sorry, stubbed my toe.” She smiled tightly, continuing to finish the round of drinks.

“What’s this? Charity Dingle apologising? Who knew she had it in her ay?” Cain sidled up to the bar, leaning towards his ex with a smile. “You are honoured, Charity doesn’t apologise for just anything.”

“And for tha--ahh--ahht.” Charity squeezed her eyes closed as she felt the vibrations increase again. She cleared her throat. “You can wait to get served. £9.60 please.” She turned her attentions back on to the customer.

“Thanks, stick the rest in the charity pot.” 

“That’s not the first time she’s heard that.” Cain laughed before earning a glare.

Charity turned to see Vanessa still grinning like a Cheshire cat at the end of the bar. As she went to place the change in the pot, she saw Ness fiddle with her phone and the vibrations suddenly increased dramatically, causing her to knock the Macmillan tub on the floor with a resounding crack and rattle. Charity squatted to pick up the pot and felt the egg press against the front of her, the motion causing her to gasp and the first prick of sweat appear on her forehead. 

\--

Vanessa had been lenient enough to turn off the device for an hour or so whilst the bar was exceptionally busy and she had to actually concentrate on serving the correct rounds to customers. She had only decided to stop the vibrating when Charity gave Daz the wrong round of drinks no less than four times. She was nursing her third pint as 12am approached, the pub was thinning out and it was most of the regulars left, it was busy enough to occupy her girlfriend without giving her to opportunity to give her the slip. Charity had been told by Chas that she was closing come hell or high water as she had vanished five times in the past two weeks without any explanation. Vanessa watched Paddy approach the bar, she loved Paddy to bits, despite their history but couldn’t resist toying with him - he had a knack of walking in at the most inopportune moments. Ness’ personal highlight was when he had caught her kneeling between Charity’s legs on the sofa during one of their many visits to the cellar. He definitely caught an eyeful of her then no-strings-attached girlfriend. Pulling out her phone once more she selected option one, she had to work her up to the tenth setting, she knew from her own experience that going gun-ho straight away was never a good idea. Vanessa watched as Charity jerked as she placed the change in the till, this was perhaps the best sex toy that had ever been invented, not to mention worth the small fortune she had paid for it. The toy was perfect for torturing the woman who was always so composed and always had a witty comeback at the most inappropriate moments. 

She was more selective in her moments to increase the vibrations, chosing when her girlfriend’s back was turned away from the customers or when she was bent down reaching for glasses. Charity was now currently on option five out of ten and feeling the effects, had she been solely with Vanessa she would have made sure she had at least two of Ness’ fingers inside of her and rocking her hips on her way to oblivion. The sweat that had previously cooled on her body was now heating back up fast and Vanessa watched as she gripped on to the bar with white knuckles. She was literally aching to be touched, she had had hours of foreplay. Ness had ensured that every time Charity came close, she trailed her fingers across her bare flesh pausing only to squeeze and release.

“Are you alright?” Paddy asked.

“Mmm.” She remained tight lipped, not daring to trust herself to let out a frustrated groan. She turned to see Ness grinning like mad at the end of the bar, sipping her pint and holding her phone with a wave. “Oh, I am so gonna kill you.” She muttered.

“What?” Paddy looked confused as he brought the beer to his lips.

“Nothing.” She shook her head. Charity glanced around, Chas was nowhere to be seen and if she timed this right, she should be able to slip away to Tug Ghyll and lock the front door; no amount of banging from Chas would be able to get her back to the pub. “Hey Padster, listen, any chance you could do me a favour?”

“Don’t you even dare Charity Dingle!” Chas’ voice cut through the pub like a knife. “You are not to ask my Paddy if he can come behind my bar so you can slope off with Vanessa. I can see them cogs in your brain turning quicker than a train.”

Vanessa noticed Charity’s grip become even tighter on the bar, she even stomped her left foot like a stroppy child; she couldn’t help smile to herself. “Chas, I promise you it’s nothing like that. Besides you can do the last hour, you’ve done a bunk all evening.”

“I’m pregnant Charity in case you had forgotten, unless you want to be cleaning up sick every five minutes I would say its better for me to be able to go. Vanessa will wait, Christ knows she drinks enough beer.”

“Oh I don’t mind waiting if you need Charity.” She smiled as she drained her glass, tapping the button on the phone once more. “I like watching her finish.”

“There you are, thank you Ness! At least one of you is responsible in this relationship!” Chas held out her hand and pointed at Ness. “Maybe you could take some tips.”

Charity managed to hide the extra pressure well enough, she had pressed her thighs and lips together. “Are you sure you’re alright? You’ve gone flushed and sweaty, you look like Chas before she throws up.”

Charity looked up at Paddy, for once the bumbling buffoon might actually be her get out of jail free card. “I am feeling a bit hot and light headed. I could use some air.”

“Oh no you don’t lady! Don’t let her fool you Paddy, once chance at leaving and she’ll be over Vanessa’s like a rat up a drain pipe. This,” Chas waggled a finger over Charity’s body, “Is classic, no. I am going to sit over with Rhona and Pete and I am taking Paddy with me, he’s not safe anywhere near you.”

“Can I have another pint Charity?” Ness called from the end of bar.

“No you bloody well can’t!” She gritted her teeth, taking the opportunity to glance at the clock, sod it, she would ring the bell now, she couldn’t give a toss about the locals or their business, she damn well needed this thing out of her as quick as humanly possible. 

Vanessa could see Charity being to struggle and took a moment’s pity. “I’ll turn it down.” True to her word, she dropped the vibrations and Charity managed to regain some composure and some control of her body. What her girlfriend couldn’t see was the wetness of her knickers and the dampness of her trousers, at the rate she was sure that someone would begin to smell the arousal that she was sure was coming off her in waves. “Now can I have a pint?”

“You’re in for it when I get you back to Tug Ghyll.”

“I intend to be.”

\--

Charity’s persona has certainly earned her a reputation over the years and when it came to clearing out the pub she had succeeded with the exception of the four musketeers. Vanessa had cruelly switched the device back on for the last ten minutes and had worked her way back up to a number eight, she could clearly see Charity struggling to complete the remaining tasks.

“I am so going to kill you.” She managed to half whisper at her girlfriend who had relocated herself to the other end of the bar so she could engage with the others. “Babe, please, I am so close.” Charity shut her eyes, leaning on to the bar once more. “I have got to get out of here now! Help me out, put your foot down, tell Chas, she’ll listen to you.”

“How?” 

“Babe, my legs are jelly, I cannot move and I’m about two minutes away from the most intense orgasam of my life, I do not care how, just bloody well tell her.” Unfortunately Charity was unaware of how loud her voice had become now the pub was empty even though it was coming out in ragged breaths. The remaining few had all turned to look at the couple.

“What the hell are you two playing at?” Chas yelled over. “You better not be doing anything or I swear to god I will kill the pair of you!” Chas took one look at Charity, she looked like she didn’t even know what planet she was on. “Have you shot her with tranquilizer? She looks like she did when she...”

“Shut up Chas!” Charity hissed at her cousin, Ness had heard the majority of Charity’ past but not the damn right idiotic things she had done to herself in accident. “I’m done, Ness, babe, come one.”

“Oh no you don’t!” Chas stood up to stop her. “You are finishing whether you want to or not.”

“Believe me I am going to finish in about 20 seconds if you don't get out of the way.”

Chas frowned at her cousin before realising what was going on. “Oh flipping heck you two!” She sighed. “Go. Get out of here.”

\--

A loud moan came from Charity as she finally allowed the pent up frustration to release across her body, her chested was rigid and she had stopped breathing altogether as she came spectacular hard over her girlfriend.

Ness hadn’t wasted any time in removing Charity’s trousers and underwear once they were inside Tug Ghyll, she had forced her on to the sofa and knelt down with such a purpose that Charity had no time to comprehend what was about to happen to her. She felt a tug and the fullness of earlier disappeared and was replaced with a warm tongue and three fingers. A foot was brought up to the other woman’s shoulder to steady herself as a orgasm thundered through her, a low cry escaped Charity’s lips as she desperately began to pant and her body betrayed her once more. The ministrations that Ness was applying was exactly where and how she needed. Her arms gripped the back and the arm of the sofa as she threw her head back, two arms lifted and wrapped around her thighs altering the pressure once more and ultimately putting more pressure on her g-spot. “Babe, if you don’t stop I’m gon...” Charity tried to heed a warning but it was too late, she was past caring and came one final time, the evidence surprising Vanessa, staining her top, sofa and carpet in the process.

Ness removed her arms from Charity’s thighs and wiped her mouth across one of them, either way she would need a shower and if she was perfectly honest with herself it was marking a victory. She lifted herself off her knees and found Charity with her eyes closed and chest rising and falling rapidly, she knelt either side of her girlfriend and gently kissed the slightly parted lips. Vanessa felt a hand either side of her hip and soft fingers kneading her flesh as Charity slowly came down from her euphoria and when her eyes opened she could see the faint glassiness that had been created.

Charity cleared her throat. “You’re very good at that.” She was still raspy and her voice was barely above a whisper. She was tempted to make some comment about having an excellent teacher but it would have felt misplaced, she didn’t want to ruin the moment, instead she chose to run her hands underneath Ness’ top and stop at her ribcage before tilting her forward to meet her lips softly. 

Vanessa felt the change in her partner, the usual fast paced, frantic Charity had disappeared and she found herself being kissed so long, so slow, so deliberate that she was turning into a puddle. As she kissed the other woman she thought about all her previous relationships and couldn’t find one to compare how she felt now. There had been no great declaration of love between them, it had been there for so long without the actual need for a fanfare. They were not hormonal teenagers, their affections were far more subtle, it could be a kiss on the cheek or a small squeeze of an arm, the words whispered to the other. 

Charity felt hardened hands on her face and opened her eyes once more. “That was torture.”

Vanessa grinned. “I saw it and thought of you.”

“You dreamed of me coming… you know what babe, never mind.” Charity’s focus had shifted to Ness’ top, grasping the hem she sent the offending garment sailing over her girlfriend’s head. She as now face to face with the bra that held the chest that has tortured her for the past 3 and a half hours. “I thought I said this was only to be worn...” Ness’ hands moved to the clasp at the front of the bra. “No.” A second pair of hands covered Vanessa’s own. “I have my own plans for you. Come on.” In a surprising display of strength, Charity flipped Ness off her lap and onto the sofa, she peeled off her own top and remaining lingerie before heading to the stairs. She stopped, her left hand grasping the bottom of the bannister, long hair tumbling down her naked body before smirking at her girlfriend. “Are you coming or what?”

\--

Vanessa rounded the door frame to find her girlfriend sat on the edge of the bed, a devilish grin spread across her face, she stopped, taking in a moment to soak up the sight before her. “What are you doing?” A coy pair of eyebrows flicked upwards. 

“Come here.” Charity watches Ness push her body off the frame of the door and stand in front of her, her trained eyes focusing on the fastening before skilled fingers began opening the button. 

Ness’ hands found their way onto Charity’s shoulders as she felt the tight jeans being pulled down; stepping out of them she grinned. “Surprised?”

“No underwear.” Charity pulled Vanessa between her now open legs and placed a kiss below her belly button. 

“I like the feel of the seam, it kept me occupied whilst I watched you.” Her head tilted as she could feel an index finger circle her clit. 

“This won’t take long.”

“So sure of yourself?” Ness suddenly felt two hands on her hips push her backwards, out of her lover’s grasp. “Charity! What the fu-?”

“You’re not the only one who can do research or use the internet babe.” She bent down and pulled a box from under Vanessa’s bed. “Here.” She held up the box and encouraged Vanessa back to her.

“A strapless strap on?” She chuckled. “Oxymoron much?”

“That was not the reaction I was hoping for.” Charity rolled her eyes. “Babe...” Vanessa was already opening the packaging and pulling out the object before Charity could finish her sentence.

“How does it work?”

“Would have thought that’s obvious babe.” She received an eyeroll in response. “But believe me that thing is not as easy as it looks.”

“Been trying this out on your own?” Another expressive eye movement followed.

“As it happens yes, that thing has taken me several hours of testing to get right. I felt like a right idiot wandering round my bedroom with that hanging between my legs without you there to try it out on.”

Vanessa took a step closer to her girlfriend who had not moved since handing her the gift. “I think me and you better try this out, I don’t want all that time and energy going to waste.”

\---

 

“Why does porn make this look so easy?” Charity raised an eyebrow at Vanessa as she picked up one of the many bottles of lubricant that now littered her bedside draw before kneeling down between Charity’s legs. 

“Much experience in that department?” 

“Shut up!” Six months ago Vanessa would have tried to defend herself to Charity, instead she took her comments with a pinch of salt. “I think they must cut out all these bits, no one wants to see me trying to work out how to get this in you for five minutes.”

“Would have thought that was pretty obvious babe, I dunno what you have been watching on the internet but I think it may have been wasted if you can’t figure out what to do.” Charity watched whilst keeping herself semi propped up on an arm as her girlfriend parted her and began to push the smaller end in to her. “Hold on.” She made a face, perhaps this wasn’t the best angle, pulling herself to the edge of the bed she allowed her legs to slide out. “Try now.” The head of the toy pushed its way in and she instinctively clenched her muscles around it before pushing her body back on to the bed. The purple shaft stuck upright almost comically, she would have laughed if she hadn’t seen the look on Ness’ face, it was one of complete wonder and amazement. Sure, they’d tried similar toys but they normally involved multiple straps or far more adjusting once actually on the person, before Charity could even get a word in Ness had placed a leg either side. 

“Are you alright?” Hand’s played with the long blonde hair, recieving a nod she pushed her lips on to Charity’s. Charity’s hands settled on Vanessa’s bent thighs, enjoying the taught muscle and soft skin beneath them. She broke the kiss when she felt the weight on top of her leave and a hand between their bodies. “Babe, you don’t have to go straight in.” Her eyes widened as she watched the other end of the toy disappear straight into Ness who had come to rest her hand’s on the front of Charity as she slowly rose up and down, experimenting which angle of hips felt best for her. Unfortunately for the other party involved, Ness’ ministrations where felt tenfold as each time she shifted it hit Charity’s g-spot, she let out an involuntary gasp.

“Are you ok?” She immediately stopped her movements.

“You’re hitting a very sensitive spot babe.” She took her free hand and moved it to her girlfriend’s face as she moved closer to her lips, thanks to the height difference they were pretty much on level pegging. As Vanessa went in for a kiss Charity jerked her hips upwards causing another loud gasp but this time from the other party. “See?” She smiled before pulling in for another kiss, her hips continuing to move painstakingly slowly.

Ten minutes went by, the movements never becoming any faster or harder, a slight tilt of eithers hips seemed to be sufficient to elicit a moan from both of them. Charity was already wound up from earlier and was struggling to hold herself together and hold the silicone toy in her, she suddenly regretted the amount of lubricant Vanessa had used. The many years of sex and multiple partners she had had now came into play and she was grateful for all the times of experimenting with position. She took hold of Ness’ hands from her shoulders and pulled her backwards, dropping her own body weight so Ness was now at a forty five degree angle, the sudden shift causing a loud moan as she could shift her hips at a faster pace. “Lean back babe.” 

Vanessa was beginning to pant, she could feel the sweat rolling on to her forehead and nothing she did could keep her head from lolling as she experimented with the different angles. She was trying to listen to her body’s responses but was finding it increasingly difficult to find one position to finish in. Each time she exerted more pressure in one area it became too much and she found herself moving to help relieve it. She rode Charity harder, she was trying desperately to find the release she had been trying to achieve and she couldn’t seem to quite hit that peak. 

“Babe lean back. Push your hips forward and put your hands on my thighs behind you.” Vanessa did as she was told. “Roll your hips.” As Ness did she brought a thumb to her clit and applied harsh pressure.

“There.” She panted, grinding her hips down harder. “There. More.” She threw her head back as she could feel that familiar warm tingle hitting the nerve ends in her body. “Oh god, yes, there!”

Charity watched as Vanessa came undone spectacularly, mouth wide open, eyes screwed shut as her hips stilled, the thumb covering her clit still moving quickly. “Not finished yet babe.” She allowed Vanessa another few seconds before taking hold of her hips once more and turning her on to her back, the toy slipping out of Vanessa. Ness was miles away as Charity maneuvered her legs so they were resting over her left shoulder, a strong arm anchoring them into place as she leant forward once more, pushing into her girlfriend again. In this position she felt more in control and began a much faster pace, the more she leant into Ness the more she responded verbally. Her cries became louder and her face and neck flushed in a deep crimson as the second climax thundered through her body she suddenly went silent, her ragged breaths stopped and her mouth lay open.

Charity stilled as she heard the air being sucked back in to her girlfriend’s lungs, she knew from her own body that she was much more amenable to anything after one hell of an orgasm. Pulling out again she dropped Ness’ legs and rolled her on to her stomach before pulling her hips up to met the strap on once more. “One more for luck babe.” She slid in with no effort and began picking up the pace again, this time wasn’t just for Vanessa, this was for her. She had been riding dangerously close to an orgasm since she started and she was in need of finishing. “Babe.” Her hips shifted up a gear again, from this position the part of the strap on was hitting bang on her g-spot every time and she felt like the dam was going to burst again. “Oh god, I’m gonna...on the mattress...” Her long hair almost reached her bottom as she came, the sweet smell of sex hitting her senses as she stilled her hips against Vanessa. She came down and felt the object moving in her body, Ness clearly still hadn’t finished and was still going, she was however far too sensitive to continue. She pulled the toy out of her and her girlfriend much to an angry cry.

“Charity!” Vanessa felt to hands on her ankles once more and found herself looking up in to green eyes before they disappeared between her thighs and she felt a hot, stiff tongue enter her swiftly. “Clit.” She managed to spit out as two fingers pinched the nub of skin. “Yeah, there.” Charity felt a rush of hot fluid enter her mouth as she knew Ness had finally finished, she stilled her mouth but continued to massage her girlfriend’s clit until the pulsing had subsided and she lay there, a sated, quivering mess. Wiping her mouth on her arm she pulled herself up to lay next to Vanessa.

They lay next to each other in silence until both their chests had stopped heaving and breathing turned back to normal.Charity lay staring at the ceiling, studying the hairline cracks in the plasterwork. She felt sated for want of a better word, throughout all her failed relationships and quick bunk ups she had never felt so content just to lie with someone, just basking that after sex glow. Ness never asked her to say anything, never tried to make her uncomfortable, she just wanted to be with Charity in their bubble that they created. She felt a small hand on her lower arm and the shift of Vanessa’s weight turning to her, she mirrored her girlfriend's movement, propping herself up on her hand.

“You okay?” She moved her hand up to curls of the messy blonde hair, toying with the end.

“More than okay babe.” Charity smiled a lazy grin before fixing her eyes on the jewel nestling in Vanessa’s navel before flicking to the space between them. “We need to change the sheets.” She gestured with her eyebrows at the stain between them. “And flip the mattress.”

“Never mind the sheets or the flipping mattress, I need a new one!”

“Told you to buy a waterproof cover babe.”


End file.
